


Say You'll Stay With Me Tonight...

by Koloseus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koloseus/pseuds/Koloseus
Summary: Tony was never this lucky...





	Say You'll Stay With Me Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work, please be gentle with me <3

"Tony!" yelled Steve "Where are you going? I heard from Natasha that you'll meet in a few. Aren't you going to keep your word?" saying that he ran to Tony and grabbed his wrist stopping him from escaping.

"From when do you care what I am doing with my life and wchich words I am going to keep, Rogers?"answered Tony trying to free himself from Steve's grasp without success. 

"Tony... You know that I care abou..."

"**Don't** you dare saying these words like you actually mean it!"Tony said interrupting Steve.

Steve took a little longer pause and loosened his grip on Tony's wrist a little, but not enough for Tony to free himself from it."Tony, calm down.. I am not judging you there, I am just worried about you, and before u can interrupt me again, **YES** I mean it, I mean every word I say or said" Steve explained entwining his fingers with Tony's when he felt no more effort of freeing from him.

"You're right, I should go to Nat.."Tony let himself wander off to meet Natasha with one last look to Steve, where he saw a bit of relief in his eyes and something that he couldn't notice earlier in his whole life, the pure care in these crystal blue eyes. When he realized that he is glancing at Steve for too long he rapidly walked off to meet Nat.

Steve stayed there for a bit, then wandered to bar. He poured himself Scoth, even if it can not make him a bit dizzy. Meanwhile Natasha who was waiting for Tony almost 10 miutes started tapping her fingers on a conference table.

Tony walked into conference room and find annoyed Nat with face expression saying "_God how long i must wait for you to show up_" and greeted her with his best smirk on face and a little wave of his hand "Hey Nat. So what was that Very important thing u needed me in private?" He said chuckling.

"What took you so long?? Wait- I don't need to know, have u talked to Steve?" Nat bursted.

"Hey Nat c'mon don't be so harsh. Why u need to know?"

"Yes or Not, or is it too complicated for your genius head?" Nat said a little calmed.

"Yes, but seriously nothing important, now say why u need to know? Did you guys betted on something associated with me?" softly Tony answered

"No, nothing like this, i- it's just that..."

"That.. that what?" Tony pushed to get an answer

"You two just need to talk in private, I can not say this aloud, sorry..." and with that she wandered off the room and tower.

# .,.,.,.,.,.,.

After a while Steve was back in his room, getting comfortable after non-ending party of Tony's. He wondered if the party will stop before dawn and if Tony will ever talk to him in the nearest time. He needed to confess his adoration for the man, he didn't even know how will Tony react to it, but he needed. Steve never really thought that he Steve Rogers, Captain America will ever feel that way to a _man_ and here he is laying on bed in his room but totally paid by Stark, who always managed to annoy him whenever he said something with the smirk of his. God he thought he will kill this man himself if he wasn't so useful in a battlefield and science room.

And at this moment music went totally silent. He thought at first that he just skipped like 10 hours just debating himself. "JARVIS, what time it is?" he asked AI

"It is 11:24 P.M., sir" the AI answered, and Steve wondered why party ended so quickly, but he was rapidly lost in his thoughst when the door opened and he saw familiar figure, when figure went into light he almost choked on air, because he was just wondering how to confess to this man and yet he has no clue how to say it.

Tony pressed his back against now closed door of Steve's room. "So, Nat wouldn't say me a thing, she said I need to talk to you about whatever it is.. So I am listening, Rogers."

Steve gulped and opened his mouth but nothing came out because he didn't know what he can answer to that, Nat was supposed to buy him at least 2 hours.."I a...- Nat didn't tell you anything?" He tried to buy himself some time I will find you Natasha  he thought.

"No she didn't tell a damn thing. Steve what's going on in here, will you tell me or you're just making jokes on me?"Tony asked a little upset this time.

"No I- we're not making jokes on you, I swear." Steve said hurriedly.

"So tell me what is going on in there then, please I am tired of this fun of yours..." said Tony sitting by the edge of Steve's bed.

"It is not a fun, we.. I asked her to help me buy some time so I could..." again Steve couldn't form it to full sentence.

Tony tiredly placed his hand on Steve's hip and chuckled as Steve jumped up a little in surprise. "Will you ever say it?"

"I don't know, it.. it is not that easy.."

"I will make it easier for you, **_Just say it._**" Tony answered now a little happier.

"If you want it that way, okayy. I.. I am in love with you Tony." he said blushing like a teen, but before he could say anything more he was caught up in a hot searing kiss, when Tony started to pull back, he bit Tony's bottom lip and deepened the kiss this time parting his lips as welcome for Tony's tongue to slid into his mouth and when it slid there he released a satisfied groan giving full access for Tony's tongue to his hot and wet mouth. He realized that just seconds from beginning of their kiss he was already half hard, head of his cock pressing desperately at his jeans trying to get as much friction as it can.

When they finally pulled back both of them sucked desperately for air. Tony noticed an erection between Steve's legs he palmed his hand against it through the material and watched exactly for Steve's reaction. Steve barely hold back a moan as he did it and he sealed their lips in next kiss, this time in more feral and shorter. "See? It wasn't that hard, was it?" he asked between gasps.

"It.. It wasn't, ye.." Steve managed to answer between his panting. "Is this kiss a prove that I am not making a fool of myself or you are just playing another game with me, hn?"

"Easy there, soldier. I actually believed that you are _100%_ straight, you know, whole Captain America and another century behavior." at that comment Steve scowled and Tony smiled heartedly"Never thought that I actually stand a chance in this territory. But I must admit that I was attracted to you since first mission together, but you never really reacted to my flirts or teasing, even when i kept on doing just that." Tony explained.

"You know? You never really answered my question, so i might ask again, _**do you love me back?**_" asked Steve.

"Steve, I think you know the answer already." with that Tony leaned in to seal their lips together, but Steve stopped him.

"But I want to hear it, Tonyyy." he purred his name near his ear, sounding like a cat.

"Yes, I love you Captain." he tried again to kiss him but Steve again stopped him.

"No, no, no, no Captain, address me by my name Tony." he said almost seductively even to own ears.

"I love u Steve, you silly _puppy._" he said last word sweetly and this time he successed in sealing their lips in long and passionate kiss, he traced his hand all the way through Steve's back until he felt soft strands of hair and tugged at them to deepen the kiss. Steve groaned like a wild animal as Tony did so and traced his hands at Tony's sides all the way past shoulders to place them at each side of Tony's face and tracing them at his beautiful goatee. When he pulled back for air he traced his hand to touch at Tony's arc reactor and it felt way better than in his dreams, everything with Tony felt... just right, like he is just Steve and no more Captain America who's expected to be on top of his form 24/7, and be on every call.

"Tony" he said panting and bit on Tony's neck drawing a little blood and a loud groan from Tony."Stevv..ee..." Tony traced his hands to hold at Steve's ass this time Steve biting back a moan and arching his back exposing his neck totally for Tony's mouth. Tony took that invitation and bite hard enough to make a bruise, that will eventually fade in couple of hours.

They both pulled back a little and was gazing into each other eyes. "So... how u want me Steve?" with that he began to pull off Steve's shirt. When he finished with Steve shirt, he started with his own, button by button slowly and seductively.

As Steve watched Tony working his shirt very slowly off he caught Tony's hard cock and give it a couple of leisurely strokes through material. "I think. I want this inside of me."

"Och c'mon that's no fun, _say it._" he said as affectionately as he could manage at this moment. 

"I want... I want you to fuck me. Please." he said almost obscure.

With that answer Tony kissed him on the forehead. "With pleasure, darling" he almost purred against Steve's ear and began to lick his way down to Steve's chest stopping by jawline and giving it a couple of licks and kisses, then going lower Tony kissed his Adam's apple and started going lower and lower as he stopped at one of Steve's nipples giving it a kiss as it started responding he gave a little bite, but enough to draw a bead of blood wchich he sucked eagerly, then moved to another one and repeated same action as Steve gave a couple of quiet moans and silent cries at this treatment and moaning Tony's name every moment.

Tony's hands wandered lower and tugged at sensitive nipples as his tongue licked and kissed on Steve's abs and down by the line of his happy trial when he reached waistband of Steve's jeans he opened the button with his teeth and then went for zipper as he felt one of Steve's hands come for his hair and Steve tugged at his hair, not sure what to do with his hands as the other hand gone behind his head.

Steve felt his breath hitched when Tony's tongue grazed over the line of his erection through only boxers, he debated wheter to stop Tony or not, because he was barely touched on his cock and he felt himself already gone in sensation of nearing orgasm. Tony must have felt it too because he slowed down a little working Steve's jeans go all the way down with a loud thud on floor, and then his fingers went for his own pair of jeans slowly taking them down after jeans dropped behind him he removed completely his shirt that was forgotten by either of them. Tony went back to settle between now bare legs of his lover and traced his fingertips over smooth hips all the way to waistband of Steve's boxers and agonizing slowly eased them all the way down and stocked them with rest of the clothes.

Now that he was completely naked, he felt exposed but safe and taken care of, he swore he could lay like this with Tony with his mouth nearly his cock, and his goatee teasing at his bare hip forever. "So Steve, have you ever been given a blowjob before?"Tony asks with these words like they are completely common in regular conversation, Steve wonders what else that mouth of his can do, but then he remembered he was asked a question.

""I..- No, I have never..." he trailed off apparently embrassed by the sound of it, even if it is not a bit filthy as what Tony asked. He suddenly forgot how to breathe because, yess Tony started eagerly licking his hard cock by the sides and underside, getting it wet and slick so he could easily suck it.

"Relax babe, breathe." Tony tries to calm down a bit Steve who wasn't breathing at this moment and then he felt strong grip behind his neck as Steve tugged his hair and let his head fell back on pillow in pure pleasure. Then Tony took Steve's cock in his mouth eagerly sucking half of it in one go and jerking the rest of his cock with his hand as the other hand wentured upward Steve's abs, chest pausing at both nipples and reaching Steve's mouth. Steve opens his mouth and took Tony's two fngers in licking and sucking at them slicking them wet and kissing. When Tony's fingers left his mouth he moan out loud because Tony deepthroated him without gagging even a little, and at this moment something wet pressed against his entrance he realized it were the same fingers he had in his mouth a moment ago, he shrugged a little but relaxed as one of Tony's wet fingers pushed through tight ring of muscles. "Easy there, might feel a little odd at first, try to relax at it, okay? I promise it will get just better and better"

"It's okay, just... just a litlle strange." Steve replied almost immediately, as he looked at Tony whose expression was well focused, grin on his lips appeared as Steve looked at him and then he pushed his finger deeper and.... and found Steve's prostate as Steve cried out and arched his back then he added another finger and pushed them out and in at slow pace, repeatedly hitting Steve's prostate as he didn't even try to bite back his moans. "Ton... yy.. aa...Tony I am re....ady c'mon.." Steve somehow managed to say between his moans.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tony asked one last time.

"God, I was waiting far too long for this, so _**YES**_ I want you to fuck me right now and right there." Steve said almost too loud.

"I love you, Stevee" He said it before slowly pushing his already lubed up cock into Steve's wet tight heat, it felt incredible that tight heat slowly cleanching around him, both of them cried out as Tony was all the way in Steve. "You feel incredible, Steve.. I could do this all day long." he said what wasn't true because he already felt his building up orgasm in gut. He set a slow pace, pulling all the way out and slowly pushing until his balls slapped at Steve's asscheeks and slowly build up his pace as Steve was moaning constantly. Every time his prostate was stabbed with accelerating pace of Tony's cock slide into his heat, Steve cried out Tony's name.

Tony quickened his thrusts a little bending down to suck at Steve's nipples and placing hands on hip and cock, giving them some tugs and strokes. "If I just knew that earlier.. I would definately fuck you earlier, maybe even with your _Cap_ suit? What do you think?" he teased. "I wou...ould like tha..att.. yesss." _That was unexpected_ Tony tought and groaned at his reply. "Kinky Cap, who would have thought?" Tony replied and bit at one of his nipples. "Och, it.... it ju...ust seems hot.." with this Tony stroked Steve's cock faster. "You're right, it will be hot as fuck." and he withdrew his hand from Steve's cock and placed it on his hip gripping it tightly as he was now thrusting more violently and arched his neck groaning. "God, you're so tight, Steve u feel incredible.."

"Harder To...nyyy... I..-I am closee.." Steve moaned and reached his hand to stroke his cock in time with Tony's deep and steady thrusts. Tony was now giving him violent thrusts. He came screaming Tony's name and felt Tony pulling out. "No.. no. no, in me Tony, come in me, pleaseee..." he breathed out and Tony took his words and give some more thrusts this time fierce but deep and precise for Steve's prostate. Steve let out a satisfied moan when he felt Tony's cock throbbing with release and felt his inner walls covered with Tony's release. "Fuckk." Tony groaned at this sensation. "You look beautiful first thing after sex." He said teasingly.

Steve felt almost immediately embrassed as he covered his face with both his hands and Tony let out a low chuckle as he did so. "Hey, don't say you still feel embrassed after what we just did." he said and kissed both of Steve's hands moving them and kissing at his forehead.

"Just.. I Just need more... practice." he answered and let himself relax tapping on bed beside him for Tony to join. Tony took his invitation and moved to lay beside him, kissing Steve's arm from fingers to shoulder and sealed their lips in passionate kiss. "We can practice as much you want and whenever you want." he said cuddling himself closer to Steve and entwined his hands around him kissing at Steve's neck."That's good." with that Steve kissed Tony's hand and moaned as Tony bit at his neck.

"Will u sleep with me, Tony?" he asked and traced his fingers to Tony's hair and patted him.

"Of course I will, you doubt in me? I already said I feel the same way, Steve. I am not letting you go anywhere, _you are mine now._" he purred last sentence near Steve's ear and licks there drawing small shiver from him.

"That's good, I am not going anywhere. I love you Tony, with all my heart."

"I love you too, Steve.." Tony answered as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed my first work, let me know ↓ if u wanna see more.. See ya <3  
> And sorry for my english it's my second language :D


End file.
